What Yuuri Loves Most
by BlueBoulder
Summary: The day before the 14th, Viktor realizes that he had forgotten to get Yuuri the perfect gift for their first Valentine's Day... and he's determined to find what Yuuri loves most. (One-shot)


**Valentine's Day One-Shot**

_A/N:_

_Hi! Thanks for clicking on the story! This is a one-shot for Valentine's Day (mainly because having a valentine's day thing in my current story doesn't fit timeline-wise.) I hope you enjoy, and have a nice Valentine's Day!_

**Disclaimer:** I, obviously, don't own Yuri! On Ice. I wish I did, but let's be honest, I'd probably mess it up on accident within the first day.

**What Yuuri Loves Most**

Viktor knew his main flaw was how easily he would forget important things. Take the week before for example- Yuuri had tasked him with getting the turkey for the dinner they were hosting, and Viktor only brought home a bag of juice boxes. _Of course,_ he thought, _there's not much I can do about that… everything I've tried doesn't work._

But with Valentine's Day coming up, Viktor had to admit it wasn't forgetfulness that landed him in his current situation: it was pure procrastination.

It was 3:30, right when Viktor and Yuuri were rewatching random cheesy romance stories for the next day. Viktor was, of course, carefree; it was almost a holiday, and with his boyfriend snuggled up against him, what could possibly be wrong?

"Oh, I got a text." He mumbled as his phone went off.

Yuuri looked over. "From who?"

"Chris." He unlocked his phone, to be greeted with a message he shouldn't have feared as greatly as he did: "_So, what did you get for Yuuri?" _

How had he not realized? He had promised himself he would get Yuuri something unforgettable for their first Valentine's Day together… How was he supposed to find Yuuri the right gift? He tried to hide his internal panic, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Viktor, your hands are… shaking? Are you okay?" Yuuri asked, obviously concerned. Viktor shook his head, and faked one of his confident laughs.

"No, no, no, just a bit cold. You're hogging all the blanket."

Yuuri laughed, "Oops."

Viktor couldn't feel more ashamed. How could he have forgotten to get Yuuri- his precious, adorable Yuuri- something for Valentine's Day, one of the most important holidays of their relationship? Of course he'd have to get him something… but he had no idea what. There seemed to be only one thing to do.

"This better be a real emergency, Viktor. I need to practice for the next season." Yurio scowled into the group facetime.

Viktor had called upon the only people he knew that could help him: Yurio, Chris, Phichit, and Georgi. "It is important, Yurio… I need you guys to help me find the perfect gift for Yuuri."

The boys were all horrified (well, except for Yurio, who was just angry like normal.) "You haven't gotten Yuuri anything yet?" Phichit looked betrayed.

Viktor sighed, "I know, I know, but what am I to do?"

"Just get one of those obnoxious teddy bears and a box of chocolates. The pig's sure to like it." Yurio grumbled. "Not that hard."

Chris shook his head. "No way. That's no way to treat a boyfriend. Viktor, I say go with the art of seducing. Romantic dinner under the stars, and turn on the sexy music-"

Viktor tried to imagine how that would play out in his head… all he could see was an uncomfortable Yuuri. "I don't think you-"

Before Viktor could finish his objection, Georgi cut in. "That always used to work for me… it was how I wooed the lovely Anya… It is no-one's fault but mine that she is gone, and that I am alone for the sacred tradition of February love…"

When Georgi finished his lament, Viktor restarted. "I don't think you have the right person in mind, Chris. This has to be the perfect gift, sure, but it has to be the perfect gift for _Yuuri!_"

He heard his friend mumble, "_Sure, right._"

"I have an idea." Phichit spoke up. "You should have a night in! Watch cheesy movies, and give him a nice homemade card. He enjoys the simple things, and that seems good enough."

"As nice as that seems," Viktor said sadly, "We already have been watching all the rom-com movies we could find as a kind of countdown."

The call was silent for a while… there didn't seem like anything could be added at this point. But after a long moment, Yurio finally spoke up. "How about this… think about what the pig likes. We can go from there."

"Great idea, Yurio!" Viktor cheered. "Okay, I'll start. Yuuri likes… katsudon."

"So a katsudon dinner!" Phichit suggested. "I know that he also likes dogs in general, not just Makkachin. Maybe you can stop by an animal shelter! Wouldn't that be adorable?"

"Sure, sure. Chris, do you have any ideas?" Viktor said.

Chris nodded. "Yuuri likes Hasetsu, obviously. He probably misses home."

"How are they supposed to get from Saint Petersburg to Hasetsu, genius?" Yurio pointed out. Chris shrugged.

"Do you love Yuuri or not, Viktor?"

Viktor was surprised. "Of course I love Yuuri! But I don't see how I would be able to do that."

"You could make Saint Petersburg seem like Hasetsu. It would be the perfect romantic experience!" Georgi said, while the others agreed. However, Viktor was a bit concerned.

_This is all so much to do already, and we've only listed three things… And how could I make our house look like Japan without Yuuri noticing?_ He sighed. There had to be a better way… He hadn't even noticed that Chris and Phichit had already come up with three other things in the short time period that he was distracted.

"Alright, Viktor, do you think that's enough? It already seems like it's gonna be a crowded day for you tomorrow." Phichit asked.

Viktor looked up, confused. "Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks. You guys were really a big help." He plastered on a fake smile, before waving goodbye and ending the call. _Oh, dear. What have I gotten myself into?  
_

* * *

Valentine's Day… Viktor, still unsure of how to truly surprise Yuuri with the perfect gift, kept telling Yuuri that his present would be presented after dinner. Of course, all he had was a card.

He loved spending the day with his boyfriend, of course, but he was still dreading what he would do after dinner. _Think, Viktor. What does Yuuri love the most? What could be better than dogs, Hasetsu, katsudon…?_ Nothing came up.

And soon enough, dinner was over. "Viktor, do you think I can give you my present first?" Yuuri asked, taking out a box. _Of course Yuuri got him something!_ Viktor thought, upset.

"Of course!"

Yuuri handed the box to him, which was neatly wrapped in lovely pink wrapping paper. Viktor unwrapped it, and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful pair of new skates, with gold blades inscribed with the letters _VN_. Viktor gasped.

"It's _beautiful!_" He exclaimed, hugging Yuuri. His boyfriend hugged back, smiling.

However, Viktor immediately felt ashamed. Now that Yuuri had gotten him this, how could he give him something perfect back?

_Wait._

He stared at the skates for a moment, before standing up. "Follow me." He smiled.

Hand in hand, Viktor and Yuuri walked outside. He made sure to get both his new pair and Yuuri's skates. _The thing Yuuri loves most… is being on the ice._

Their skates glided together in harmony as they moved together, light music playing in the background. No-one was there to watch: No, it was just Viktor, Yuuri, and the winter sunset as they danced together.

And Viktor couldn't think of anything more perfect than that.


End file.
